The present invention relates to film-forming compositions, particularly to compositions that include at least one active agent, preferably an antimicrobial agent such that the compositions are useful for tissue antisepsis, particularly skin antisepsis.
It is a standard practice in the industrialized world to disinfect the skin prior to any invasive procedure such as surgery, catheterization, or needle puncture in or to reduce the risk of infection. These products are often referred to as skin preps or simply “preps.” It is particularly advantageous to customers to have a single product that can be used on both in-tact skin and mucosal tissue (e.g. vaginal, oral, nasal, and ocular tissue). Other sensitive tissues that antimicrobial products have been used on include acute and chronic wounds as well as bums. For all of these skin antiseptics it is desirable to achieve a very rapid microbial reduction so that the clinician can get on with the intended procedure.
Recently, there have been several alcohol-based antiseptics on the market for both presurgical and precatherization antisepsis. These products, while good rapid acting antiseptics due to the high alcohol content (e.g., typically at least about 60 wt-%), are only suitable for use on in-tact skin and are not suitable for use on sensitive tissues such as mucosal tissue, wounds, or bum tissue.
It is well known that none of the commercially available skin antiseptics kill all of the bacteria on the skin. For this reason, recent products have incorporated film-forming polymers that resist wash-off during surgery or exposure to fluids. Prior art attempts to improve the length of antiseptic activity through the use of film-forming polymers is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,978,527 (Brink et al.) and 5,763,412 (Khan et al.). Many of these products also require an organic remover solution or lotion to get the prep off the skin. This is inconvenient for the clinician and requires significant extra time.
Thus, there is still a need for antiseptics having increased speed and/or length of bactericidal activity on skin in a product that is delivered out of an aqueous solution, that preferably dries to a coating with little or no tack, and that preferably allows adhesion of PSA-coated products. There is also a need for delivery vehicles for a wide variety of active agents.